Dakara Aishiteru
by charisse.suzuki
Summary: Even in a remote area with dashing Haruhi, discretion and composure are naturally some of the demonic Kyouya's characteristics. Nevertheless, his sophisticated attempt at claiming her affection after kidnapping her from Tamaki for his double-merit business trip can also cost him what she perceives to be riveting repugnancies. Adventure/Humor/Romance


_A/N: I love Tama, but I just couldn't shake off that feeling of unfinished-ness for Kyo. _

~o~**1**~o~

1

To Kyouya, sharing his bed with anyone at all was a huge taboo; he required the entire cushion with no distraction whatsoever—not even any woman or any member from the Host Club—in order to satisfy his slumber. Yet, there was always to be an exception. That was exactly what he found out only now, seeing Haruhi in his arms as he woke up from a heavy turbulence on his aircraft.

He couldn't conform to his own principle. Likewise, he didn't know what to make of it. He could sense the steady pulse of his petite kouhai as she breathed placidly against his chest. Somehow, it calmed him, so he made no complaints. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her even tighter as if she were his toy and fell back into a sweet slumber.

If it weren't for his grogginess, he would have recalled an allusion from the situation: It wasn't really finished. That profound sentiment borne within him, which had so completely befuddled him, couldn't just dissipate that conveniently. It was an irritable truth—a despicable truth to be exact, yet there was no sense to linger over something he could still do about.

That was the reason she was on board his private jet to begin with. It wasn't enough, however, to account for why Haruhi and he had to share the same seat belt.

His serenity lasted for a few more hours. He was only roused back to his senses after he had heard Haruhi's noise. Luckily, he had gained enough rest to prevent his inner demon.

"Kyouya Sempai," Haruhi called hoarsely.

Having forgotten of either her presence in the same bed or his cuddling her last night, he opened his eyes in astonishment. He recognized the little black head locked into his right arm as he leaned his head a bit forward, and he realized he was hearing right. His mind immediately rewound to the events that might help make things clearer for him, but he had trouble remembering.

"Kyouya Senpai," Haruhi repeated with difficulty. "I can't breathe."

Releasing her, he carelessly swerved himself to the right, positioning himself above her to reach for his glasses. He needed them to help him think. Bespectacled at last, he remained in that position, thinking with his body still bent over her. He rested his left arm on the soft linen while his right arm supported the weight of her head.

Naturally, he did not stop to realize the awkwardness Haruhi might have felt. The distance between his thorax and her face was only about an inch. Moreover, he was topless. It was a good thing for Haruhi, who, after her relationship had bloomed with Tamaki became more comprehensive of such a delicate position, to be impaired of her vision without her contacts on. His muscular features would be perceived wrongly.

"Kyouya-Senpai, of all guilty pleasures, I didn't think you would be into smiley t-shirts," she remarked with a small smile. "The colors are odd too; nude with brown eyes and wrinkles. But, they're not bad."

He looked back into her penetrating eyes, his countenance unaffected by her usual, unconscious crudeness. He knew Haruhi was always a bit tactless and blunt; hence, he knew the girl was she. He looked at her and saw that she still appeared the same in spite of the Boston atmosphere, which he was quite convinced would stress her out after the Host Club went home-or maybe otherwise, he thought after recalling the Hitachiin twins. Nonetheless, her hair had grown significantly beneath her shoulders, that anyone still mistaking her for a transgender would be the world's ultimate idiot. She was, as he expected, stunning. He hadn't even seen her outfit yet.

"Your reaction is wrong as always," he told her. After he had grabbed the plain white, V-neck t-shirt beside him, he finally moved aside to unfasten the seat belt for both of them. As he slipped into the shirt, he recalled why she was there on his plane: he had taken her from Tamaki for an important business. However, he still couldn't recall why she was there on his seat.

"Ah, this is better," Haruhi said, stretching her arms wide and yawning. She searched through her pockets, found her contact lenses and put them on.

It was like wearing 3D glasses in an IMAX movie. At once, she saw the qualitative state of the jet they were in. Besides the oxygen masks and the seat belt signage attached to the ceiling as well as the seat belt on the king-size lazy boy bed, everything else seemed a part of a huge, luxurious hotel bedroom. More than amazement, she felt indifferent about the high tech features; they were only normal since he was the one who owned them. Now, she thought of the crew that operated the plane, and she remembered how she got there.

"Kyouya-Senpai," she said as soon as she finished studying her surroundings. "Your employees here are crazy. Never mind the fact that they're trained ninjas. Your female maids had also managed to kidnap me from Boston, dress me up in this outfit, knock me out and drop me beside you."

"Is that so?" he asked calmly enough to hide his slight incredulity at his maids dropping Haruhi and locking her beside him. It was never completely obvious to him how far the Ootori hands doted on him especially since he was the youngest, brightest and humblest among the three young masters. To think that their dearest young master finally had a girl in mind certainly stirred ecstasy. Regardless, Haruhi's statement answered his earlier puzzlement.

"It was under your orders," she added. She cast her eyes away from him to hide her embarrassment. She didn't know he had grabbed her the moment her arm touched his as she was dropped beside him. She couldn't really blame him since she knew from his sullen disposition then that it was his cranky, inner demon working. What had really bothered her was how she fell asleep, and how she seemed to enjoyed it. Although he was skinny and hard, there was something that made her feel comfortable and safe.

"And so in spite of that, why did you let them carry on?"

She made a face and cowered a little. "Well, I was scared," she said. Naturally, there was not the slightest hint of lie in her response. He was always the scariest in the Host Club after all. Any carelessness might add up to her debt, and Tamaki wouldn't be able to help her; he was scared of Kyouya too. "Besides, you looked tired."

He said nothing at first but kept his eyes, which had widened for a second, on her. She surprised him once again with just her words. It bewildered him how she was always able to move him so easily by merely using her honest testimonies. But, she was still that same idiot for all he knew. Her eyes remained diverted to anywhere but his direction and her lips had pursed. Now, they were frowning.

"Tamaki will get jealous, but what matters is that he knows how you feel," he told her. "Everything here Ootori is business-related. Please excuse my indiscretion while I wasn't myself."

She smiled at his kindness. "It was unusual. Until last night, you were the only Host Club member to never hug me. I guess the record's broken," she said. Then, she giggled. "But what amuses me is how you're no different from the rest of the idiots yet again; you have a soft spot on things. Honey has Usa-chan, Tama has Kuma-chan and Antoinette, the twins have each other and Mitsukini has his pets. It makes me wonder what yours could be."

An unusual feeling flowed through him. He didn't know whether it was wonder or exasperation from her teasing. He was just proclaimed an idiot like the rest of the Host Club. "It's none of your business," he replied coolly, and he smiled, raising a brow and folding his arms. "More importantly, aren't you curious as to why you're here?

"First, I must tell you that we are in a remote area in the middle of Mt. Fuji. I came to steal you away from Tamaki. After all, he and I always shared the same sentiments with regard to you. Commoners interests are something we can learn from the likes of you to boost our business.

"Therefore, you're here to accompany me in the initial assessment of the newly built rehabilitation park the Ootori Group designed for patients. You shall represent the commoners in evaluating the feasibility of our project. I, of course, will represent the elites."

He paused for a moment, allowing her to absorb the situation before continuing. "You're welcome to reject my request if you want to," he said. "Of course, if you do, you'll have to manage your own way home. The staff here will give you no maps, and you'll have to deal with the wildlife yourself. In addition, I will add the expenses paid for this trip plus the price for that designer dress, which you'll probably ruin, to your debt. If Tamaki insists to pay for it, I will multiply the amount by a million. I thank you in advance for doing the Host Club a great favor." He smiled venomously.

Irritated by the social discrimination and the follow-up threat, Haruhi stood still looking at him with the usual look of lazy contempt she gave to her club mates whenever they mocked her status. Although she was indeed used to such treatment since entering Ouran High and living with Tamaki, she still couldn't bear their behavior. In addition, she knew she was going to be in for something out of the ordinary again, even if she was only with Kyouya. "Isn't that unfair? Why should I pay for something your employees were responsible for? They put me in this situation without my knowledge or consent, didn't they?"

Again, he gazed upon her with a facade, which she would recognize as that of indifference. He hadn't really noticed that she was in one of his sister's old dresses until now. It had no sleeves and swooped down to just abour her knees. The brown chiffon material matched her hazel eyes remarkably, and the gold lace that overlapped her chest made her look grand. It was worn loosely enough as always to flatter her banana body. Naturally, he could only be dazed for a split second. Even so, she was still the only woman, who could trance him in such an outward manner.

He hid a smile. "So, you're telling me they're exceptional?"

She sighed, knowing that she would be given no choice however she tried to reason out with him. He clearly had everything planned from the beginning. "I'll go with you, but only because you look tired."

"Very well," he said very politely, beaming at her. "But, you don't have to worry about me."

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. She took it, looking a bit dismayed. So, he told her, "Think of it this way. I am just another prince having you escort him-something like a host club activity. Except, today, you play a female, as you should. You can be my princess if you want even though you don't entirely fit the criteria."

She looked sideways and grimaced. "You mean escorting a demon," she muttered, suddenly feeling a bit sorry for herself letting her kindness and conscience get in the way to help him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. I said I don't think I suit the role of being a princess," she answered, taking his arm.

"I thought so too," he said in return, rubbing his chin with his slender fingers. When he saw her scowl, he curved up his lips and told her, "Rather than that, you're more like a damsel in distress.

"Ah, by the way, when we get there you'll have to change into a sweat suit first," he said. "Perhaps it's because Suzuki, the head maid who I put in charge of you, was too busy that she forgot about our activity today."

"Eh?"

~o~**1**~o~

_A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm splitting this since I couldn't finish everything on time, and I have loads of things to do. Please leave a message if you'd like more. It'll motivate (press) me to find time (by sacrificing some nap/sleep time lol) to finish this as soon as possible (or it might take a long while). Thank you. _


End file.
